fudo_yuseifandomcom-20200214-history
Thuan Nguyen
Thuan Nguyen A champion duelist who have won multiple national dueling tournaments. He holds the title to Card champ of the East. He uses a warrior deck and is known for his genus style of dueling. He is known to have many fans, and is considered to be rather handsome by many girls. Prior to the series, Thuan has never been seen to lose a duel. A recurring notion is that since Thuan is decendant from the legendary gladiators duelists, upon every defeat by a woman, he must assume a pose where he is on his hands and knees with his face on the ground and butt in the air. This symbolizes the disgrace of a man losing to a woman. Many spectators views this act as shameless and mocks him. Thuan is also known to sag so when he enters this pose, his underwear is clearly seen. His first defeat is at the hands of Ada. Thuan falls victim to Ada's seduction which leads to Ada defeating and humiliating Thuan. Ada stole his title and mocks him as she walks away from the arena with a bent over and humiliated Thuan laying on the ground with his rear pointing up. Ada's purpose of this duel was to conduct an analysis on Thuan's deck and dueling style, in which she was successful. She then passed his information to her team. Thuan was angry both at losing his title and how Ada tricked and seduced him. He then entered a tournament in which Ada and her teamates entered. In the first round, Thuan was matched up against Cheria. He was confident that he would win, but was utterly shock when Cheria, with Ada's data, defeat his warriors with her fortune ladies. Thuan falls to his hands and knees in depression as the audience and Cheria ridiculed him for losing to a rookie. During the dark revolution tournament, Thuan was forced to compete in the preliminaries since his recent losses prevent him from gaining immediate admission to the finals round. There he met Ada again, and was immediately attracted to her despite how she humiliated and tricked him. Ada used this opportunity to gather more information about Thuan's deck. She passed this information to her other teammate, Mai. The next day, Thuan and Mai dueled, and once again, he suffered another defeat. He immediately fall to his hands and knees in anguish. Mai laughs at him for being such a loser. She then commented that Thuan has now turned the once heroic and legendary gladiator race into a group of pitiful dogs that only knows how to bend over and shove their ass. Thuan was extremely angry but his culture forces him to worship Mai since he was defeated. He knew this was Ada's doing, and went to confront her. She laughs and said that he was simply a fool who fail for her charms. Thuan, out of desperation, demands a duel, in which he is defeated in one turn. He falls to his hands and knees and begs Ada to help him regain his former glory. He also admits that he is no match for Ada, and that her ability have ovewhelmed him again and again. Thuan also said that he was desperately in love with her and that he was willing to do anything. Ada agrees only if he is willing to pay her his entire fortune. He was shocked at the deal, but his attraction towards her causes him to agree. For the next several weeks in prepartion for the World Cup, Ada analyzed all the competitors in the tournament. With her help and analysis, Thuan managed to win the tournament. She stated that she will work with him for a while. He was overjoyed. After several months of working together, Thuan regain some of his previous fame. He then asked Ada to be his girlfriend. She said she will accept if he defeats her in a duel. Ada and Thuan duel, and like before, he was no match for her. Again he falls to his knees and beg her for forgiveness with his previous request. As his culture states that when a man loses to the same woman twice, he must served her as her slave for eternity. She likes the idea of him serving as her slave so she states that he was wear a colloar, walk on fours, and eat off the ground. Category:Humiliation